10 Rillington Place
|catalogue number = CC7135 |rating = |running time = 107 minutes}} 10 Rillington Place is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 11th October 1993. Description London, 1944. John Reginald Christie (Richard Attenborough) is digging in his backyard when he comes across a woman's leg. Without being bothered at all, he covers up the leg and continues to bury the woman he just strangled in his kitchen. Three years later, Timothy Evans (John Hurt), along with his wife, Beryl Evans (Judy Geeson), and their baby, rents a flat in the same building--10 RILLINGTON PLACE. The young couple struggles to live on Timothy's minuscule pay while Christie insidiously inserts himself into their lives. He manipulates the pregnant Beryl and the illiterate Timothy until they believe he will perform an abortion on Beryl. However, Christie has other plans... This chilling account of the notorious Timothy Evans case is the fourth in director Richard Fleischer's series of movies based on real-life murder cases, following THE GIRL IN THE RED VELVET SWING, COMPULSION, and THE BOSTON STRANGLER. Fleischer makes potent use of his unnerving, off-kilter camera set-ups in the cramped interiors of 10 RILLINGTON PLACE. Hurt gives a fine performance as the simple Timothy, and Attenborough is riveting as the unctuous and manipulative Christie. Cast * Richard Attenborough as John Reginald Christie * John Hurt as Timothy John Evans * Judy Geeson as Beryl Evans * Pat Heywood as Ethel Christie * Isobel Black as Alice * Phyllis MacMahon as Muriel Eady * Ray Barron as Willis * Douglas Blackwell as Jones * Gabrielle Daye as Mrs. Lynch * Jimmy Gardner as Mr. Lynch * André Morell as Judge Lewis * Robert Hardy as Malcolm Morris * Geoffrey Chater as Christmas Humphreys * Edward Evans as Detective Inspector * Tenniel Evans as Detective Sergeant * David Jackson as Police Constable * George Lee as Police Constable * Richard Coleman as Police Constable who arrests Christie * Edwin Brown as Albert Pierrepoint * Sam Kydd as Furniture Dealer * Rudolph Walker as Beresford Brown * Tommy Ansah as West Indian man * Reg Lye as Tramp * Norma Shebbeare as Rita Nelson * Basil Dignam as Member of the Medical Board * Edward Burnham as Member of the Medical Board Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of 10 Rillington Place (1971) Closing (with no trailer) * End of 10 Rillington Place (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1993 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of 10 Rillington Place (1971) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of 10 Rillington Place (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 with clips of "The Quiet Man", "It's a Wonderful Life", "Waterloo", "A Hard Day's Night" and "The Carry On Collection". Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Filmways Category:Genesis Productions Category:Crime Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC 15 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:War Videos by V.C.I